Top Dresseur LoveCook
by Audrielle-san
Summary: L'application finit de charger, et Sanji retint un juron. Les deux arènes étaient passées du bleu au rouge depuis le début de son service, récupérées comme d'habitude par le joueur rouge "Marimo". Il poussa un cri rageur en voyant les noms des pokemons que l'autre avait placés dans les arènes: un Aligatueur nommé "Sale loser" et un Démolosse nommé "TasPasLeNivo". (Modern AU)


**Nda:** Hello tout le monde! Ce court OS a été écrit durant une nuit du FoF de samedi (posté plus tard à cause d'une connexion récalcitrante) en une heure sur les thèmes Niveau et Virtuel! C'est un modern UA, où nos personnages jouent à Pokemon Go.

Pour ceux ne connaissant pas le principe de Pokemon Go, en gros on crée un personnage, on capture des pokemons dans la nature, et on essaye de battre les arènes placer dans les bâtiments proches de nous. Il y a trois Team: Rouge (Valor), Bleu (Mistic) et Jaune (Instinc).

Pour les combats il faut taper sur son écran, et en gagnant on fait perdre des points à l'arène. Quand celle-ci arrive à zéro, l'arène est gagné par la Team.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **\- Je prends ma pause!**

De vagues grognements lui répondirent alors que Sanji s'avançait vers la sortie des cuisines donnant sur les vestiaires. Il y accrocha sa toque avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur la petite ruelle longeant le Baratie.

Téléphone en main, il alluma une cigarette tout en attendant que l'application s'ouvre. Il laissa le volume au minimum, aimant bien la musique du jeu mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Si ses collègues apprenait qu'il jouait à Pokemon Go, il en entendrait parler pendant un moment. Surtout de Patty et Carne.

Le "buzz" créé par le jeu s'était un peu essoufflé au fil de mois, mais Sanji aimait toujours autant y jouer. La diminution du nombre de joueurs lui permettait un peu de souffler aussi, car il n'avait plus à autant surveiller son arène.

Oui il disait _son_ arène, même si c'était plutôt celle du restaurant. Le vieux grincheux avait été perplexe en voyant plein de gamin squatter devant le Baratie sans raison du jour au lendemain. Même avec l'explication de Sanji, il avait eut du mal à comprendre le principe, mais c'était finalement fait une raison. Il avait même finit par faire un système de réduction selon la Team du client, sous les conseils de son fils.

L'application finit enfin de charger, et Sanji retint un juron. Non seulement son arène était passée du bleu au rouge depuis le début de son service, mais l'arène du dojo en face du restaurant aussi. C'était toujours par le même joueur, un certain "Marimo", qui avait toujours quelques niveaux de plus que lui peu importe à quel point Sanji s'entraînait.

Mais il poussa un cri rageur en voyant les noms des pokemons que l'autre avait placés dans les arènes: un Aligatueur nommé "Sale loser" et un Démolosse "TasPasLeNivo".

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

Sanji savait que son rival était un habitué du dojo, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Aucun de ces collègues ne jouaient au jeu, et surtout l'autre avait pour priorité de protéger et reprendre cette arène avait d'attaquer celle du Baritie. Et il devait y aller plusieurs fois par jours vu le rythme avec lequel il reprenait les arènes.

Malheureusement Sanji n'avait pas le temps de se lancer à leur conquête, sa pause touchant bientôt à sa fin. Il poussa un soupir colérique tout en écrasant sa cigarette, avant de rentrer.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Sanji sentait qu'il allait se chopper une tendinite à force de taper sur son écran, mais ça valait le coup. Il avait déjà repris l'arène du Baratie à la fin de son service et y avait placé son fidèle Lokhlass, mais il galérait à reprendre celle du dojo. Apparemment "Marimo" (sérieusement, quel nom ridicule) était toujours dans les parages, parce que l'arène récupérait des points pendant que Sanji lui en faisait perdre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, le restaurant n'ayant fermé qu'au alentour de minuit et Sanji savait qu'il allait certainement regretter son acharnement demain matin. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la provocation lancer par cette imbécile!

C'était la raison pour laquelle à presque une heure du matin, on pouvait voir un jeune homme assit sur le trottoir devant le dojo cliquer frénétiquement sur son écran de téléphone portable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé, peut-être aurait-il songé à la peur qu'il risquait de provoquer chez les rares passantes à une heure aussi tardive. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé, peut-être aurait-il sentis une présence se rapprocher dans son dos, regardant son écran par-dessus son épaule.

L'inconnu sembla attendre qu'il finisse son combat, et prit la parole alors que Sanji poussait un soupir fatigué.

 **\- Oï.**

Le blond sursauta tellement qu'il en tomba du trottoir, s'étalant sur la (route heureusement déserte) avec un couinement apeuré. Quand il eut un minimum calmé les battements de son cœur, il releva la tête vers la raison de sa frayeur. En face de lui se trouvait un homme d'à peu près son âge, à la carrure assez impressionnante et aux extravagants cheveux verts. Son visage était fermé en un air d'indifférence, lui donnant un air peu impressionné. Il lui semblait familier, sans vraiment savoir d'où il pouvait le connaître.

Après quelques secondes, la colère fit surface alors que Sanji se remettait debout, téléphone toujours bien en main.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça? C'est quoi ces manières, de se balader comme ça en pleine nuit pour effrayer les autres?**

L'étrange homme fronça les sourcils face aux accusations, légèrement agacé par les cris.

 **\- Je ne me balade pas, je travaille ici.** Dit-il froidement, hochant de la tête vers le dojo.

En regardant plus attentivement l'homme, Sanji réussit à se rappeler où il l'avait vu: au restaurant! Cet homme venait souvent en milieu ou fin de journée pour boire un verre ou deux au bar, et parfois pour manger rapidement. Pas étonnant, s'il travaillait en face. Pas que le blond ait particulièrement fait attention à lui (ou à ses muscles), juste que ses cheveux verts le rendait facilement reconnaissable.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la dernière chose qu'il pensait entendre.

 **\- LoveCook, hein?**

Il le regarda quelques secondes, avec de grands yeux. Comment connaissait-il son pseudonyme? La réponse lui vient rapidement, et l'agacement revint. Ainsi, c'était lui son rival pour les deux arènes, Ma- Soudainement, l'agacement fut remplacé par l'amusement, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ça ne sembla pas plaire à l'autre, qui grogna.

 **\- Je vois la ressemblance avec les Marimo maintenant.**

Et face à la tête que tira son interlocuteur, il éclata cette fois-ci d'un grand rire, impossible à contenir.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Après quelques moqueries de plus de la part de Sanji, le vert avait riposté en rappelant au blond qu'il finissait toujours par être plus fort que lui. Il était parti en grognant " **Tu pourras te moquer de moi quand tu auras mon niveau!** ", ce qui n'avait évidemment pas plu à Sanji. Par rancune, il resta pour battre l'arène et y placer son Tetarte renommé pour l'occasion "Tête d'algue".

Le lendemain après-midi, le blond était responsable du bar du restaurant quand "Marimo" arriva (et rien que de repenser au pseudonyme, un sourire narquois lui vient aux lèvres). L'homme grogna en voyant que c'était lui au bar mais s'assit tout de même sur le tabouret face à lui, demandant une bière. Sanji ne fit aucun commentaire sur son manque de politesse, et quand il lui tendit son verre fut surpris d'entendre l'autre lui adresser la parole.

 **\- Zoro.**

Il le regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de ce que l'autre venait de dire. Essayait-il de communiquer?

 **\- Pardon?**

L'autre roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot, ce qui agaça un peu Sanji.

 **\- Mon nom: Roronoa Zoro.**

Le blond le regarda encore d'un air perplexe, puis eut un sourire narquois.

 **\- Je crois que je préfère Marimo.**

Aussitôt Zoro s'emporta, au plus grand amusement de Sanji.

 **\- C'est pas moi qu'ait choisi ce nom ok?!**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en essuyant le comptoir.

Il allait laisser le Marimo pour s'occuper d'autres clients qui venaient d'arriver, mais se retourna au dernier moment:

 **\- Mon nom est Sanji.**

Zoro fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant d'avoir un grand sourire carnassier.

 **\- Je crois que je préfère "Sourcil en vrille".**

Sanji lui envoya un regard noir, et se retourna pour de bon alors que l'autre ricanait.

Tous deux furent choqués de voir plus tard dans l'après-midi que les deux arènes avait été prises par un membre de la Team Jaune nommé "RoidesPirates", qui y avait placé deux Capumains surpuissants appelés "Sushi" et "Brochette".

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur One Piece, et ces deux idiots me manquait un peu. Je ferais peut-être une suite, mais rien de sûr pour l'instant.

Ma théorie sur leur pseudonyme: Sanji adore secrètement ce surnom, et à la base Zoro s'appelait Swordman67 mais Nami a changé son nom pour Marimo, et comme on ne peut changer son pseudonyme qu'une fois …

Si vous êtes curieux, voici la liste des Pokemons qu'ils utilisent principalement, avec en gras leur favoris:

Sanji: **Caninos** , Feunard, Galopa, **Aquali** , **Locklas** , **Dracaufeu** , **Tetarte** , Lamantine, Poissirene, **Méganium** , Togetic, Draco, Hyporoi

Zoro: **Leviator** , **Pyroli** , **Insécateur** , Onix, **Tortank** , Dardagnan, Colossinge, Machopeur, **Aligatueur** , **Démolosse** , Farfuret, Scorplane

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**


End file.
